Dundee Robuck
Dundee Robuck was a human male who served as a volunteer Senior Commander in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, wherein he commanded the 93rd Legion, personally led the unit Robuck's Raiders, and operated as a professional droid wrangler. History Early Life Dundee was Born on the home world of Arstarel to a Animal and wild life activist for a Father and a Robotics Engineer for a mother. He like many of his people had to make sure they were safe due to the Extremely harsh conditions being he was on the planets Country side where most of his Native Trees showed to have highly flammable oils in the leaf on a summer's Fire Season that could combust, as well as many of the fauna was venomous and dangerous all the while exotic. During his childhood and early growth, he showed Interest in Native Wild life as well in Robotics like his mother and father, as well as seeing the Good and Dangerous side that droids can be made for and showed to "Wrangle" said Droids. At the early age of 19, Robuck Joined the Arstarel Defense Force under the Astarel Special Command and Operation's well known Marine Commando unit known as the 356th Marine Commando's or "Maul'vic Crusaders" as it was nicknamed later he would lead a Company of his own under the unit as a Captain. At some point around 22 BBY and a week into the Clone wars Robuck soon left the Arstarel Defense force and the Marine commando's and joined the Grand Army of the Republic and went through a entire new Training course, though his Resume of his previous rank was shown he went through an entire new Officer course due to the structure of the Army was different to the Defense force back home, showing his Skills in leading and battle planning which landed him the rank of Senior commander which they soon gave him an offer he couldn't refuse which was reforging the 93rd Legion. Reforging the 93rd Legion Main Article: 93rd Legion Though the Reforging of the Unit was hard and long new ranks of clones quickly filled the legion fast with the help of recruitment from Volunteers as well as old colleagues and comrades from the Defense force. Once the legion showed to be at full health he Assembled his own unit similar to the Marine Commando's back on Arstarel known as Robuck's Raiders that would be one of the Finiest units with in the 93rd Legion. The Battle of Tython Personality Dundee is a outgoing person and shows care for his troops and always knows when to put a smile on someones face. He has a very high interest in droids and robotic life but mostly enjoy any Native Fauna as his Homeworld was known for its Exotic and rare creatures and shows that love a lot even when in Combat situations, always trying to get any animal out from a on going battlefield. Equipment Dundee has a basic Phase II Clone armor With a Kama and pauldron, he carries two DC-17 Hand blasters and at times varies in combat situations a DC-15a Blaster rifle or a DC-15s Carbine. Gallery Category:Character Category:Human Category:Volunteer Category:Senior Commander Category:Volunteer Senior Commander Category:Dundee Robuck Category:93rd Legion Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Robuck's Raiders